


Blind Nightmare

by Maluucious



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: BinYang, Blindness, Car Accidents, Couple, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hope, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Taebin - Freeform, night talk, sweet youngbin, yangbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: One of them is a prisoner of his own nightmare.The other just wants to heal their heart.





	Blind Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with my first work ever for SF9 ! It's not long cuz I'm not used to write in English (sorry for the typos) but I hope you'll enjoy it !

_Everything was so simple. Everything was going so fast._

 

_Not a single second to get lost and break the time machine, that infuriating thing who held him prisoner, every night, in this nightmare. He was alone, in the darknesses of the night with an infinite metronome which resonated against the walls._

 

_The corridor he was in was way too long, painted with frightening shadows all over the olds lockers. A lot of objects were covering the ground, making him nearly fall on every pen or some upside down bin… Despite the fear, despite the pain radiating in his heart, despite the continuous sound that pounded on his brain… Despite everything, he was still going forward. It seemed like he has been there for a whole century but a voice in his mind kept on shouting at him, screaming about how he needed to escape. Still, the adrenaline in his blood, brought with this unknown voice, translated a much shorter duration._

 

 _That was what he was actually trying to do._ **Escape** _. Without knowing_ why _. Without knowing from_ who _. Even though his brain was repeating the same old pattern, he couldn’t leave his questions behind : was he followed ? What would happen if he just stopped walking through this never-ending tunnel?_

 

_He’d have wanted to stop and wait, just in order to confirm his doubts, but his body was moving alone, without listening his own mind, step after safe. He was looking for his own survival and he knew it. The cold sweat drops were starting to brush his skin when a door finally appeared, as always. Each night, it was right there, only twenty meters aways from him. His footsteps sped up, desperately searching for a loop-hole to what he was so scared of._

 

_As if the anonymous voice in his mind was combining his actions and this quiet speaking, a bright flash flooded him, a second before his body collided with the bumper of the black car._

 

 

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

The young man woke up twitching, his skin covered with a thin film of sweat His fear was still spreading around him like an aura, strong but shaking. Searching for water, his hand clumsily felt around for a glass on the night table. He finally felt the cold material against his palm, the water soon flowing.

« Still the same thing, I guess? » A deep but gentle voice asked near him, full of worry.

He only answered by nodding slightly in the dark before drinking slowly. He could still hear his heartbeats trying to calm down after his nightmare.

 

Once done, the masculine hand took the glass from him, putting it down on the bedside table, and just went back to lay down next to him, as usual. It’s been months since he’s ever slept alone, scared by his own mind. Usually, his horror tired him so much that he just falls back into an empty world, comforted by the man at his side. However, that time, he waited to be protected by the armes of the friend who cared for him so much, speaking quietly, his voice weak and full of sadness.

« Every night, the same dream…If I had known, I’d have rather live a better thing before this accident. It would have been more pleasurable to live it again each night… » he said.

A compassionate silence welcomed his words, the embrace slightly heightening around his frail body, warming him up.

«Maybe it’ll stop one day… We’ll try everything, keep hope… I promise you, Taeyang… » The elder man talked with a soft tone but a invisible pain was appearing through it.

 

No sound could be heard in the bedroom for some long minutes before Taeyang’s bitter voice found his way to their reality.

«It doesn’t matter, anyway. I will never see again, after all. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
